marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Katherine "Kate" Elizabeth Bishop
"Per la seconda volta, questa sera, mi sono ritrovata a dire: - Grazie, Hawkeye - senza nemmeno avere la certezza che lui mi avesse sentito." "La vita è breve. Non importa quanto buoni siano i tuoi voti o quante ore di volontariato fai alla mensa dei poveri. Non sei al sicuro. Le cose brutte succedono. Cose che non puoi controllare, cose che non hanno niente a che vedere con te. E ti distruggono, se glielo permetti. Oppure puoi imparare da esse. Così, la prossima volta, sarai pronta." Storia Infanzia Katherine Elizabeth Bishop nasce il 15 gennaio del 2006 a Manhattan, in una delle più prestigiose famiglie dell'Upper East Side. Suo padre, Derek Bishop, è un uomo d'affari che poco a poco ha costruito una fortuna, ma gli impegni di natura professionale lo hanno sempre assorbito molto, sottraendo la sua presenza alla moglie e alle figlie. Convinto che il benessere economico fosse sinonimo di benessere in generale e che garantire uno stato di agiatezza alla famiglia significasse farne una famiglia felice, Derek ha spesso confuso l'amore con il possesso, la generosità con l'imposizione. Ha sempre amato molto le sue figlie, ma era la dimostrazione dell'affetto a risentire del suo comportamenti. La madre di Kate, Eleanor Bishop, è la degna matriarca della famiglia, ma è decisa a utilizzare il patrimonio dei Bishop in opere di bene concreto, aiutando i meno fortunati sia con fondi in denaro, sia con azioni di attivismo sociale. Susan Bishop, sorella maggiore di Kate, si adatta bene alla vita da rampollo dell'alta società di Manhattan, dividendosi tra feste, brunch benefici e giri di shopping. ' ' I rapporti tra le due sorelle, sebbene ci siano sei anni di differenza, sono solidi, sebbene non proprio profondissimi, e le ragazze crescono affiancandosi nella vita mondana e destreggiandosi nella selva dei cinici e ricchi colleghi del padre e tra i paparazzi dei rotocalchi. Crescendo, tuttavia, Kate dimostrerà sempre più insofferenza per quel tipo di vita, dimostrando fastidio per l'attività economica del padre e sentendosi soffocata dalla sua possessività materiale nei confronti delle figlie. Manifesterà interesse per le attività della madre, attratta dal suo spirito più anticonvenzionale, ma non glielo dirà mai, mantenendo generalmente un basso profilo nella patinata quotidianità dell'Upper East Side. Così come sua sorella prima di lei, inizia fin da bambina a frequentare la costosissima e prestigiosissima scuola privata femminile Nightingale, sul lato sud dell'Upper East Side, sulla 92esima Strada, tra la Quinta e la Madison. Praticamente a uno sputo dall'Avengers Mansion. Il motto della scuola è: "Being a Nightingale girls means that - no matter what you want to say to the world - you have the knowledge, skills and confidence to say it." 2012 Quando si dice il caso della vita, la piccola Kate ha sei anni e si ha appena iniziato ad andare a scuola, nel settembre del 2012, dopo una primavera e un'estate che hanno visto un'invasione aliena sui cieli di New York e l'ascesa di un gruppo di gente spettacolare, superpoteri e costumi coloratissimi. Appassionatissima, ha subito voluto cartelle, astucci e quaderni sugli eroi di New York, tutti indiscriminatamente. La Nightingale School viene invasa da ragazzine impazzite per questo nuovo gruppo di combattenti che i telegiornali chiamano The Avengers e Kate si mette a capo della folla di mocciose entusiaste. 2013 Il meglio succede quando questi Avengers decidono di trasferirsi in una super mega maxi villa proprio a poca distanza dalla scuola dalla Nitingale School, accanto a Central Park. Le bambine impazziscono. Kate Bishop comincia a costringere l'autista che la porta e la viene a prendere a scuola a passare sulla Quinta sia all'andata che al ritorno, cosa che non gli riesce troppo difficile: un po' perchè anche a sette anni sa essere persuasiva, un po' perché anche l'autista è gasatissimo con gli Avengers ed è un fan di Capitan America fin da bambino. Kate invece si rende conto di preferire l'arciere del gruppo, perché "anche se non ha nessun superpotere, è bravo quanto tutti gli altri che li hanno e forse anche un po' di più." Scopre in seguito dai telegiornali che si fa chiamare Hawkeye, Occhio di Falco. Per gli stessi motivi, le piace anche la Vedova Nera, l'unica ragazza del gruppo che tiene testa a tutti quegli omaccioni cattivi. Kate decide di farsi chiamare a scuola Nightingale Girl, modificando il motto dell'istituto in qualcosa di meglio: "Being the Nightingale Girl means that - no matter what you want to say to the world - you have the knowledge, skills and confidence to say it." '' A sette anni ne va molto orgogliosa. Negli anni della sua adolescenza, questa cosa subisce una ''damnatio memoriae senza paragoni. 2014 A otto anni comincia a prendere lezioni private di violoncello dalla musicista Dolores Smith, da poco tornata da Portland. Ovviamente non ha la più pallida idea che la sua insegnante abbia una relazione con il segretissimo agente Phillip Coulson che è culo e camicia con gli Avengers. Kate parlerà tantissimo degli Avengers con Dolores, trovando molto più piacevole parlare con lei delle proprie passioni piuttosto che con suo padre o sua madre e Lola morirà segretamente dal ridere. Adolescenza La Nightingale School continua a seguire Kate in tutta l'istruzione inferiore, media e superiore. Diventa una delle alunne più lanciate in ambito sportivo, presenziando nella squadra di nuoto e in quella di pallavolo sia durante gli anni della Middle che della Upper School. Questo la porta ad avere una buona preparazione atletica. Nei primi anni si troverà in aperto contrasto con la compagna di squadra di pallavolo, Heather. La ragazza ha tre anni più di lei e una personalità altrettanto spiccata. Quando Heather si diplomerà e lascerà la scuola, Kate tirerà un sospiro di sollievo e sarà ben contenta all'idea di essersela levata di torno. Purtroppo non sa che la ragazza le capiterà sulla strada di nuovo nel 2023, rendendo ancora più aspra una situazione già poco piacevole di per sè. Violoncello e Tiro con l'Arco Crescendo, man mano, sente calare l'attenzione per gli eroi di New York, relegandola a una passione infantile e smette di spendere tempo ed energie dietro di loro, pur continuando ad ascoltare i notiziari e a seguire le notizie dei disastri più o meno incombenti sulla propria città e sul resto del mondo, con uno sguardo nostalgico agli anni dell'infanzia in cui gli Avengers se la giocavano da protagonisti delle sue giornate. Si concentra di più sulla propria vita quotidiana, ad esempio sul corso di''' tiro con l'arco''' che segue tutte le estati quando gli esclusivi club musicali in cui viene trascinata da sua sorella organizzano gli incontri con l'accademia Interlochen del Michigan; durante questi incontri, deve anche suonare il violoncello, che studia tutto l'anno a scuola e prendendo lezioni private nel pomeriggio. Non ha la minima idea che, pur tenendosene alla fine lontana, gli Avengers siano ancora così parte della sua vita: Dolores, la sua insegnante, mantiene un rapporto segreto con un segreto Angente dello S.H.I.E.L.D e perfino la sua passione per il tiro con l'arco, a livello inconscio, ha a che fare con il suo amore infantile per l'arciere Hawkeye. 2021 A quindici anni, mentre passeggiava a Central Park per rientrare a casa verso sera, viene aggredita e subisce violenza carnale. Un evento traumatico da cui non guarirà mai completamente e che le creerà problemi nella sessualità anche nell'età più adulta. Inoltre, dopo la disperazione iniziale - dovuta anche al completo abbandono e alla completa solitudine in cui si trova dopo l'evento, fatta eccezione per le sedute da un terapista - reagirà prendendo lezioni di arti marziali (karate, kung fu e autodifesa personale, box e scherma), aiutata dalla buona forma atletica, perché non possa più accaderle niente di simile e perché possa non accadere più a nessuno. Comincia da qui la sua strada pratica e d'ideale per diventare un'eroina a tutti gli effetti. 2023 In una delle sue missioni di attivismo sociale, Eleanor Bishop si reca nella cittadina di Boulder, in Colorado. Si tratta di una città molto ricca di vita, culturalmente, data la presenza della più grande università dello Stato e vecchia meta della cultura hippie dei tardi anni '60. Dato il clima carico di tensioni politiche montato con il Dark Reign, Eleanor partecipa attivamente a dei convegni sulla libertà di pensiero e di parola, toccando argomenti scomodi. Viene uccisa durante la manifestazione che lei stessa aveva organizzato. Con la morte della signora Bishop, i rapporti dei restanti membri della famiglia si fanno più freddi. Derek Bishop comincerà a passare il tempo unicamente facendo crescere il suo impero economico, Susan Bishop lo trascorrerà spendendone il denaro, come in una silenziosa gara intraprsa l'uno con l'altro. In tutto questo, Kate rimane più sola, ritirandosi il più possibile sia dalle scene mondane che dai rapporti con suo padre e sua sorella. Scopre che, almeno per quanto riguarda il secondo obiettivo, non è affatto difficile. La morte della madre la indurisce più di quanto abbia fatto la violenza recente, la porta a disapprovare di più il comportamento del padre, ma non il genitore, sebbene in alcun modo sia più disposta ad accettarne l'autorità sulla propria vita; a tollerare sempre di meno gli sprechi della sorella; a disprezzare il Dark Reign e tutto quello che ne deriva in termini politici e sociali; a biasimare sua madre da una parte, per il fatto di aver sempre portato avanti battaglie molto nobili ma solitarie, senza tentare mai di coinvolgere lei e Susan, e ad ammirarla dall'altra per il coraggio dimostrato fino all'ultimo nelle sue crociate. Poco dopo, il padre di Kate si risposa in seconde nozze. Nemmeno una manciata di mesi dalla morte di Eleanor, il gesto risulta di cattivo gusto e spiacevole agli occhi delld figlie. Ed è aggravato mostruosamente dal fatto che la nuova moglie altre non è che Heather, ex compagna di scuola di scuola di Susan e di Kate, minore della prima e maggiore della seconda. Kate non la prende bene per niente. 2024 Un anno dopo, Susan Bishop si sposa. Nonostante Kate disapprovi i suoi sprechi, anche e soprattutto quelli che la sorella mette in conto per il proprio, sfarzosissimo matrimonio 'niente meno che nella St. Patrick Cathedral, acconsente a farle da damigella d'onore in quel giorno importante. Per le due sorelle è anche un modo per riallacciare i rapporti più saldamente e dimostrare l'un l'altra che pur nello sbando di una madre defunta e di un padre assente, loro possono spalleggiarsi comunque. In quell'occasione, la vita di Kate subisce un'altra decisissima svolta. Babies Assemble! St.Patrick's Cathedral In occasione del matrimonio di Susan nella St. Patrick Cathedral, Kate e gli invitati (uno numero sterminato di invitati) si trovano oggetto delle poco gradevoli attenzioni di un gruppo di criminali, decisi a rapinarli tutti. Nemmeno le trattative della polizia sembrano riuscire a fermarli, ma dal rosone dell'edificiio (tiducendolo in frantumi) fa uno scenografico ingresso un manipolo di mocciosi in imbarazzanti costumi colorati. Kate li aveva visti sul giornale, un paio di giorni prima, e l'articolo intitolava '"Giovani Vendicatori". Nella cattedrale, c'è chi spara fulmini, chi vola con le ali e chi in armatura, chi lancia shurinken come noccioline. I ragazzi, quattro in tutto, riescono perfino a peggiorare le cose, facendo salire la carogna ai criminali. Uno di questi ha la bella idea di prendere in ostaggio Kate, per tentare di riportare l'ordine tra invitati e mini supereroi, ma Kate riesce a liberarsi piantandogli uno shurinken nella gamba e deviando la linea di fuoco della sua pistola dai Giovani Vendicatori. Morale della favola, è lei che salva la vita a loro. Di questa cosa, la Bishop si bullerà per le otto issues a venire. Quando la polizia arriva sul gran finale per arrestare i criminali, la famiglia Bishop viene scortata in ospedale insieme agli altri invitati per degli accertamenti sullo stato di salute. Mentre suo padre Derek impezza gli infermieri per passare prima dei casi più gravi, Kate esce, disgustata, per prendere un po' d'aria. In quella occasione incontra per la prima volta Cassandra Lang e la riconosce come figlia del supereroe Ant-man. Cassie voleva avere notizie sui Giovani Vendicatori, saputo dell'evento alla Cattedrale, ma Kate non sa darle informazioni a riguardo. Vedendola bella motivata, però, dopo uno sguardo al padre che continua ad abbaiare agli infermieri e a Susan che piagnucola sulla spalla del quasi-marito, Kate decide di seguirla. Insieme, ormai di notte, si infiltrano oltre i cancelli dell' Avengers Historical Museum. Avengers Historical Museum Si tratta di un museo aperto a New York dopo i primi anni dell'Assemble dei Vendicatori. Subito dietro all'Avengers Mansion, sulla Madison, è un'ampia costruzione adibita a museo storico dell'attività dei supereroi di New York contenente cimeli, foto, spiegazioni dell'attività e vecchi costumi, alla quale è unito un laboratorio privato. Cassie lo conosce bene, dal momento che quando era bambina e rimaneva da suo padre un week end a settimana, amava andare con lui a visitarlo. La ragazza vuole recuperare il vecchio costume di suo padre per vestire lei i suoi panni e Kate coglie la palla al balzo per ficcare il naso insieme a lei. Proprio lì, però, trovano nascosti i Giovani Vendicatori: Iron Lad, Asgardian, Hulkling e Patriot. Si scopre dunque che Iron Lad altro non è che il giovane Nate, venuto dal futuro per impedire a se stesso di diventare Kang il Conquistatore, il grande amicone degli Avengers. Aveva tentato di parlare con i supereroi, tuttavia complice il Dark Reign e le sue preoccupazioni, le minacce di varia natura e le tensioni che hanno gravato su di loro in questo periodo, gli Avengers non hanno ascoltato un bambino che sosteneva di essere Kang. Il ragazzino, così, ha trovato rifugio nel museo e nel laboratorio annesso ha recuperato i resti disassemblati di Vision, accedendo così al Fail Safe Program: il programma prevdeva infatti di recuperare la futura generazione di supereroi grazie ai legami di sangue con gli Avengers, nel caso la prima fosse stata interdetta per qualunque motivo. Mentre i ragazzi ne parlano, vengono sorpresi tutti quanti dagli Avengers. Che va bene la tensione e la preoccupazione, però sei ragazzini che litigano in giardino, dai, li sgamano. C'è posta per Kang A sorprendere gli Avengers che sorprendono gli Young Avengers, arriva Kang. Il simpatico criminale del tempo, infatti, sta cercando il giovane se stesso per impedirgli di impedirgli di diventare quello che deve, altrimenti la storia cambierebbe. Sai che problemone, gli fanno gli Avengers. Se non che, intorno a loro lo scenario va davvero in rovina. Dopo una battaglia senza esclusione di colpi - prima della quale Kate libera i ragazzi, intrappolati con l'inganno dagli Avengers per evitare che si facciano male combattendo, poi praticamente svaligia costumi e armi dell'Avengers Historical Museum, rifornendoli - sono i ragazzini, presi tra due fuochi (consegnare Kang a Kang, oppure vedere distrutto il proprio tempo) a dover risolvere la situazione. Nate, alias Iron Lad, deve quindi tornare nel futuro per portare avanti la propria vita come è destino che sia. Lascerà però i propri tracciati cerebrali nel vecchio Vision, facendo sì che un pezzetto di sé rimanga con i nuovi amici e creando così un nuovo giovane Avenger. I ragazzi decidono di stringersi l'un l'altro e formare un gruppo, nonostante Capitan America e gran parte degli altri non sembrino esattamente dell'idea. Alla fine il nome Young Avengers, i Giovani Vendicatori, non è poi così male. Bishop Publishing Al gruppo serve una base, non possono mica incontrarsi in uno sgabuzzino. Così Kate decide di fare loro una sorpresa, mettendo le mani sul vecchio stabilimento delle Bishop Publishing, dal momento che suo padre si è quasi dimenticato che esiste. Non c'è nemmeno bisogno di metterci un insegna, poiché il gruppo è segreto e tale deve rimanere. Almeno al momento. I Bishop Publishing sono l'ideale: grandi stanze, ampi spazi per gli allenamenti, chiavi per chiudere le porte. Senza dire niente a nessuno, Kate li fa rapidamente mettere a posto e ottiene dal genitore la proprietà sullo stabile. In segreto, li arreda insieme a Cassie. Insieme, ci porteranno poi i ragazzi che troveranno all'interno non solo un luogo che possano tutti insieme chiamare casa, ma anche costumi nuovi fatti su misura. Nightingale Girl Kate entra così a far parte degli Young Avengers. Gli eventi si susseguono in maniera tanto rapida che non si può dire che abbia preso coscientemente la decisione di diventare una supereoina. Tuttavia, a domandarselo a cose fatte, si rende presto conto che lo desiderava profondamente. Da quando ha visto gli Young Avengers alla cattedrale, infatti, e dopo averli salvati e salvato se stessa in un paio di situazioni di pericolo, sente che la strada che sta prendendo è esattamente quella che è fatta per lei. Dopo lo stupro e la morte di sua madre, dopo gli anni di freddezza del padre e l'allontanamento della sorella, dopo il matrimonio (alla fine ce la fa a sposarsi, povera Susan), dopo il secondo matrimonio di Derek Bishop con Heather la Stronza, Kate si sente da una parte molto sola, dall'altro molto libera. Se essere sola non la infastidisce, anzi, la trova una condizione che la rassicura, in qualche modo, dopo le turbolenze degli ultimi anni; l'essere molto libera le piace davvero. Si trova in grado di disporre di se stessa da se stessa nei modi e nelle maniere che preferisce. A fare l'Avenger - per quanto giovane - è preparata: desidera davvero raddrizzare le cose nel mondo, con la speranza che nessuno debba chinare la testa e subire quello che lei ha dovuto subire. Quello a cui non è preparata sono gli Young Avengers nel senso più stretto: quei mocciosi dai costumi sgargianti, senza che lei se ne accorga, scavano piano piano una breccia nel suo cuore e ci si accomodano senza bisogno di chiedere il permesso. I primi due con cui stringe rapporti solidi sono Cassie (Cassandra Lang) che diventa subito la sua migliore amica, una sorellina minore che poco a poco scopre di amare tanto quanto la sorella maggiore Susan; ed Eli (Elijah Bradley) che le piace molto e pertanto, come prima reazione, ci litiga pesantemente. Nei giorni successivi scopre di adorare anche Billy (William Kaplan), con il quale instaurerà un rapporto di associazione a delinquere mutuata al pronto soccorso e al sarcstico attacco reciproco, tanto quanto adora il di lui ragazzo, Teddy (Theodore Altman), dalla cui dolcezza viene conquistata. Non fa in tempo a perdere la testa per Nathaniel Richards, perché lo incontra tardi e lui se ne va quasi subito, ma finisce presto per affezionarsi molto a Vision (Jonas). Questi ragazzi finiscono per diventare per Kate un'autentica famiglia. Mettere loro a disposizione gli stabilimenti Bishop Publishing, quindi, è quasi giocoforza. Mentre li conduce lì, insieme a Cassie, discutono di quali nomi di battaglia prendere ed è lei a suggerire Wiccan a Billy. Ma quando le viene chiesto quale sarà il suo nome, lei tace. Qualcuno fa proposte, ma lei rifiuta. Sorride e sta zitta. Non dice e non dirà mai a nessuno che il nome a cui stava pensando è Nightingale Girl, il nome che usava a scuola da bambina: gli eventi in cui viene coinvolta in quegli ultimi giorni, le fanno ricordare quando amava gli Avengers nella sua infanzia e dopo tanti anni torna a pensare a loro con l'affetto di una volta. In particolare pensa a Hawkeye, che è stato tanto importante per lei e nelle scelte della sua vita, e a Black Widow. In quel momento si era accorta, infatti, che quando aveva svaligiato l'Avengers Historical Museum, i costumi e gli oggetti che aveva scelto per sé appartenevano a Occhio di Falco in particolare (arco e maschera) e alla Vedova Nera (cintura e guanti - aveva portato con sé anche una spada, ma non ha mai scoperto di chi fosse. Teddy ha ipotizzato il Cavaliere Nero; quando poi, successivamente, Billy ha pensato a quella di She Hulk, ha scatenato il panico nel gruppo.) Per fortuna, si renderà conto in seguito, non l'ha mai detto a nessuno. Soprattutto a Billy Kaplan. Hawkeye Con l'approvazione o meno di Capitan America e degli altri Avengers (gli adulti, naturalmente), i ragazzi continuano la loro attività di supereroi, intervenendo in casi più o meno complicati. Mr. Hyde è uno di questi, insieme ai traffici di droga. Le cose si complicano quando Eli lascia il gruppo a causa delle menzogne a proposito dei propri super poteri. Rientrerà poco dopo in seguito a una trasfusione di sangue di suo nonno (che effettivamente gli donerà il potere del primo Capitan America) e a due parole di Steve Rogers. I ragazzi entrano senza volere anche nello scontro kree-skrull e scoprono che Teddy Altman non è un mutante come lui stesso pensava, ma l'erede legittimo sia dell'una che dell'altra stirpe, ovvero il principe Dorrek VIII, che per fortuna riesce comunque a rimanere nella squadra. Nel corso di quest'ultimo evento, Billy scopre di essere il figlio animico diWanda Maximoff, la Scarlet Witch, e di avere un fratello gemello, sempre animico, da qualche parte: si tratta di Thomas Shepherd, orfano mutante incasinato trattenuto in un centro sperimentale poco simpatico. Gli Young Avengers decidono così di andarlo a liberare e il gruppo si arricchisce così di un nuovo elemento. >In seguito a questi eventi, Capitan America parla anche con Kate: le regala l'arco che fu di Clint Barton (in questo periodo creduto morto dal grande pubblico e anche da Kate e i ragazzi, in realtà lavora sotto l'identità segreta di Ronin)e le permette di tenere il nome in codice del vecchio Avenger, appunto Hawkeye. Oltre a riempire Kate di uno strano sentimento di amore, orgoglio, nostalgia, angoscia e ansia da prestazione, le permette di non rivelare a nessuno la scelta imbarazzante che stava per fare con Nightingale Girl. Per fortuna. Una sera, mentre era a un non-appuntamento con Eli in carrozza, in una passeggiata romantica a Central Park, viene aggredita da Ronin che l'attacca. La ragazza capisce in fretta che non si tratta di un vero attacco, ma che l'uomo la sta mettendo alla prova. Alla fine, accetta la sua sfida: il giorno successivo lo raggiunge a casa (scortata da Billy, che si è reso invisibile) e i due si sfidano a una gara di tiro con l'arco. Ronin si rivela essere il redivivo Clint Barton e la sconfigge, riprendendosi l'arco e il titolo che Kate aveva avuto da Capitan America. Umiliata, Kate rientra ai Bishop Publishing, dove viene sgridata da Eli per la sconfitta: questo la spinge ad uscire con Tommy il quale la porta a riprendersi quello che le è stato tolto: i due si intrducono a casa di Clint e riprendono l'arco. Ovviamente l'Avenger se ne accorge eccome, ma ammirato dal gruppo dei giovani e da Kate decide di regalarle l'arco e di investirla personalmente del titolo di Hawkeye, dopo averle fatto dono di una foto del primo gruppo dei Vendicatori, riconoscendosi in loro. Kate appenderà il quadro nei Bishop Pulishing e porterà il nome di Hawkeye con ancora più orgoglio, avvicinandosi a Ronin. Children's Crusade 2025 Durante la resistenza degli Young Avengers contro un gruppo di terroristi, Billy perde il controllo dei propri poteri. Sfuggono insieme al controllo degli Avengers, che temono che il ragazzo possa replicare quello che già successe a Wanda Maximoff, e insieme a Magneto che ha scoperto che Billy e Tommy sono i suoi nipoti, tutti i ragazzi si mettono alla ricerca della maga scomparsa. Giungono nel paese natale della donna dove incontrano Pietro Maximoff che attacca Magneto nel timore che lo stia cercando per ucciderlo mentre proteggeva un doombot dalle sembianze della sorella. Si scopre poi che Wanda, priva dei propri ricordi riguardo i figli e il disastro causato durante il Disassemble, vive insieme a Victor Von Doom nel suo castello in Latveria e non solo è libera e felice al suo fianco, ma i due stanno anche progettando di sposarsi. Segue uno scontro, dal momento che gli Avengers e gli Young Avengers, ai quali si è unito il giovane Iron Lad, momentaneamente ritornato dal futuro, attaccano Doom al castello, che intanto sta cercando di uccidere Billy per evitare che la sua storia venga creduta da Wanda. La donna, però, recupera la memoria grazie ai movimenti nel tempo di Iron Lad. Dopo un'aspra battaglia che vede Doom in delirio di onnipotenza fuggire ridotto peggio di prima, Wanda fa ritorno a New York insieme agli Avengers e agli Young Avengers, per rimanere con i suoi figli. 2026 Dopo questi eventi faticosi, Billy va in depressione e passerà molto tempo a sospirare alla finestra pur rimanendo in contatto con il gruppo, ed Eli scomparirà per un po' di tempo senza lasciare traccia (ma poi tornerà, finalmente disnitossicato, dai suoi amici), ma i Bishop Publishing rimangono attivi per chi rimane: Teddy e Tommy infatti li eleggono a casa propria e rimangono lì esercitando l'attività di vigilanti. Kate probabilmente andrà ad abitare lì a sua volta, preferendo la loro compagnia al suo ricco e solitario appartamento nell'Upper East Side. HawkGuys 2027 * Kate inizia a frequentare molto assiduamente Clint Barton in qualità di maestro e compagno di team up avventurosi. Chiamano il loro team a duo "HawkGuys" perché sono due troll di merda, anche di loro stessi. Kate ama molto Clint e, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai a voce alta, si affeziona a lui come se fosse suo padre (e di sicuro si dimostra una fgura paterna migliore di Derek Bishop) e intreccia con un rapporto molto stretto basato sulla fiducia reciproca, sul sarcasmo, sulle frecciatine (ah-ah) e sulla sfida scherzosa. Grazie a Clint affina sempre di più le abilità di arciere e di combattente, apprendendo tutte le attività collaterali che fanno di una persona con l'arco un ottimo tiratore: affina il colpo d'occhio, il saper muoversi silenziosamente e senza attirare l'attenzione, la rapidità di reazione nelle situazioni d'emergenza. fase di elaborazione con Clint. Nel team entra spesso anche il meravglioso cane PizzaDog. * In questo stesso periodo, Kate inizia a babysitterare la piccola Anastasia Romanoff-Barton. Questo significa che, oltre alla fiducia ormai assodata di Clint, dovrà conquistare anche quella di Natasha Romanoff il che si tradurrà molto probabilmente in una serie di test e addestramenti preliminari, sia fisici che mentali, dal momento che per babysitterare la figlia di due Avengers, agenti S.H.I.E.L.D e spie internazionali bisogna davvero essere pronti a tutto. Fortunatamente verrà ritenuta degna anche dalla Vedova Nera e anche con la donna, Kate instaurerà un buon rapporto. Per la piccola Anastasia, invece, impazzirà totalmente d'amore e da quel momento penserà a lei come a una sorellina minore. Le due condivideranno molte passioni tra cui lo smalto colorato, la musica (tra Anastasia con il violino e Kate col violoncello, saranno belli i concerti) e Pizza Dog, il bellissimo cagnone della famiglia Romanoff-Barton. * Per diretta conseguenza e concatenazione d'eventi, conoscerà anche l'agente Phillip Coulson e il suo legame con la sua insegnante di violoncello Dolores Smith. Sarà un altro momento molto divertente. * Dopo il matrimonio di Susan, Derek comincia a tastare il terreno anche con la secondogenita a proposito della possibile eredità di parte delle aziende di famiglia. Kate si dimostra subito entusiasta e decide di prendere le redini di parte della fortuna Bishop nel prossimo futuro: del resto, il suo gruppo di giovani eroi ha bisogno di essere finanziato e qualcuno deve pur fare il Tony Stark della situazione. Si iscrive così alla Columbia University di New York, per il corso di economia e amministrazione privata. Conciliarlo con le altre attività? Tsk, uno scherzo da bambini. Avengers Assemble! 2028 Dato che il momento storico è propizio, dopo gli eventi che portano gli Avengers e gli X-men a qualche scontro d'opinioni deciso e una riconciliazione, gli Young Avengers vengono promossi ufficialmente ad Avengers. Gli Avengers veri sono loro adesso. Così, mentre i loro predecessori si apriranno a un team nuovo, gli Uncanny Avengers, i ragazzi si troveranno a portare gli oneri e gli onori di incarnare il gruppo di supereroi più potenti della terra. Inutile dire che sono tutti più che gasatissimi. 2029 Non si è ancora capito cosa, ma pare succederà un gran casino a questi regazzini. 2032 Se tutto va bene, si laurea. Immortus Event 2043 Durante l'Immortus Event, gli Young Avengers non ci sono. Immortus, aka Kang, li toglie prontamente di mezzo grazie alle proprie macchinazioni temporali, non permettendo il loro incontro ed evitando la nascita dei gemelli animici. Katherine Bishop è semplicemente la figlia del magnate Derek e sta trascinando una vita soffocata dal lusso e dal pettegolezzo nell'Upper East Side, annoiandosi mostruosamente, sentendosi molto sola e ricordando a malapena quanto l'Avenger Hawkeye le fosse piaciuto da bambina. Per fortuna, verrà rimesso tutto a posto e Kate potrà tornare a fare le sue cose da supereroina. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Abilità Debolezze Attrezzatura Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Avengers Categoria:Young Avengers